herewestandrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter Parker
"You did the right thing as who you are, Peter.. The man beneath the mask I know, the one who cares about people, who values the lifes of even those despicable." '' — Iris Hawthorne to Peter, Season 2 ---- '''Peter Parker' is a Supportive Character of HereWeStand Roleplay. Skills and Abilities *Spider Physiology : Peter possesses the power to use the abilities of spiders. This includes the following traits: : 1) Danger Intuition/Spider Sense : The user can sense nearing danger, acute danger, potential immediate danger, and impending danger and sense unwanted or hectic threats to their well-being, in order to evade it. - It is supernaturally sensitive and works on any entity that may harm him or his well-being, including alien. - Because of the above, Peter may end up ignoring it if he doesn't feel threatened. - Spider sense has a similar effect akin to Murdock's blind vision: He has third dimensional awareness of nearby surroundings without the need to effectively look at the object with his own eyes. : 2) Enhanced Condition : Possesses condition enhanced beyond peak of human species. Includes the feats such as balance, agility, intelligience, dexterity, durability, endurance, flexibility, jump, reflexes, speed, stamina, strength and willpower. - All physical and mental interactions have a natural +2 /roll advantage, unless heightened/lowered by switching mindset in "The Way of The Spider" (Sub-power) : 3) Enhanced Immunity : Peter is naturally immune to pretty much any type of conventional drugs. Fatal injections will only temporarily render him unconscious in order for his immune system to get rid of the poison out of his system. - The only exception is immunity to the pesticide against spiders. Low doses of this will sap him of his strength for quite a bit of time, making him unable to move around. High doses will be fatal. : 4) Enhanced Healing Factor : Peter's healing factor is supernaturally superior to human beings and will work towards regenerating Peter's health to his peak condition from non-fatal injuries. - While the regeneration will work to get Peter back to his peak condition, he is not immortal. He is more likely to bleed out from successfully landed high caliber gunshot, for example, than to regenerate from it, if the wound is left untreated. - If he loses a limb or an organ, it will gradually re-grow, depending on the size/severity. However, with the reasons specified above, he is capable of dying if it is impossible to live without the destroyed organ for the time it takes for it to fully regenerate. : 5) Wall Crawling : Peter is capable of scaling any vertical or even horizontal surface by sticking to it at will. Ceilings, windows, walls and anything that is capable of holding his weight. - Sometimes it may fail if there's a lot of foreign objects between his hands/feet and the surface he's trying to cling to (e.g: his glove is full of sand). - It does not include moderately thin layers of clothing, though, which means he doesn't -have- to have his hands and feet bare. - Can only use hands and feet to stick to objects. *Unique Martial Art: "The Way of The Spider" : This Martial Art includes three “mindsets” (Neutral, Offensive, Defensive) that allow Peter to focus on either his defensive or offensive capabilities. *Web shooting : Due to being near genius levels of smart, Peter has hand-crafted the mechanical web shooters that allow him to traverse through the environment faster, as well as being used defensively and offensively during combat. - Web shooters have limited use and require recharging, as well as being worn on his hand. - Peter has a belt on him at all times that can recharge his web shooters about 10 times (each hand), but he may frequently forget to recharge the BELT ITSELF. Roll Buffs: Neutral Mindset: * +2 to physical/mental rolls. Offensive Mindset: * +3 to offensive actions. * -3 to defensive actions. Defensive Mindset: * +3 to defensive actions. * -3 to offensive actions. Has to enter encounter with 1 mindset. Can switch mindset once per encounter. Items: *Webshooters (Mechanical) (Web Fluid) Personality *WHAT *WHAT *WHAT Background Peter has grown up in King’s district, losing his parents at a very young age and being forced to live with his uncle and aunt throughout most of his childhood. During his junior and mid school Peter has been developing into a quite smart individual, easily exceeding his classmates in many subjects until the days of high school, which, incidentally, made him an easy target of bullying. Peter received his powers quite recently, when a radioactive spider bit him while he took pictures in a science center. His new power is great, it wouldn’t hurt if he happens to use his gift to his advantage, right? What could possibly go wrong? (A giant robot interrupts a really awkward date? 2 years without editing profile?) Storyline Season 2 To be added. Season 3 To be added. Season 4 To be added. Trivia *Peter Parker (Spider-Man) is originally from Marvel Universe. Category:Characters Category:Mutants